Three hunters and a baby
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Sam and Dean bring back more than just food while staying at Bobby's. Can a four year old girl who's parents were killed by demons be the thing that Dean needs to finally heal. Set after Dean's return from hell
1. Chapter 1

Bobby Singer sat on the couch looking for any possible hunts for Sam and Dean. The two brothers had gone to grab food and were due back shortly. The old hunter was concerned When Dean came into the house carrying someone in his arms. He asked calmly, "Dean is Sam alright?"

The older Winchester nodded and seemed to clutch the buddle of blankets closer to his chest. Bobby followed Dean into the living room and was shocked to see that it was a four year old girl that Dean had been carrying. Bobby frowned at Dean, "Let me get this straight I send you boys for food and tell you to surprise me and you bring back a kid?"

Dean took a blanket off the back of the couch. He then laid it over the small child and answered, "Sam's got the food."

A few seconds later Sam came into the house. He was carrying a bag of food and drinks. Bobby didn't fail to notice the bruises on the young hunter's face and the cut on his arm, "Alright one of you two idiots better start talking. Why are you bruised and bleeding? Why is there a kid here?"

Dean spoke up, "When we went to go get food we heard some crying in an alley way. We went to check it out and that's when we found her. Bobby it was really bad… the demons would have gotten her to if Sam hadn't preformed the exorcisms in time. It looked like the mother had been possessed first and attacked the father. The father was then possessed and both demons went in for the kill. Sam and I got there just in time. She's pretty shaken up."

Bobby nodded understandingly, "Well let's eat and then we will figure out where to go from there. Did you find out her name?"

Dean started to answer no but the little girl sat up and whimpered, "I want my mommy and daddy."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and got down on his knees so he was eye level with the child, "Hey. I'm Dean. He gestured to Sam who was standing behind him, "This is my brother Sam. What's your name?"

The little girl shivered and sniffled, "Julie."

Sam put a protective arm around the four year old as if he could protect from the painful words his brother was about to say. Dean spoke in a soft voice, "Julie your mommy and daddy… they went to heaven. Sam and I found you and brought you here."

Julie's eyes went wide with fear. She pulled away from Sam and started to cry. Sam wasn't sure what to say or do but Dean quickly picked Julie up and rocked her humming Metallica to her. After awhile Julie's sobs ceased and her breathing evened out.

Sam stared at his older brother in amazement. He wasn't going to say it out loud but this was the most normal Dean had been since he had returned from hell six months ago. Bobby pretended to be annoyed, "Hey this food isn't going to eat itself. Why don't we let Julie rest a bit?"

Dean nodded and started to set Julie down against the couch cushions. Julie had other ideas though and gripped Dean's jacket in a death grip crying in her sleep. Dean hushed her, "Go back to sleep. It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Bobby watched the older hunter rub circles on the whimpering child's back. When it became painfully clear that Dean wasn't going to put Julie down Sam brought the burger and fries over to him. After awhile Dean sighed, "Bobby what are we going to do with her?"

The old hunter looked at Dean confused for a second, "Care to explain that question Dean? You haven't put her down in an hour and now you ask what we are going to do?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair and pinched his nose, "She's just a little kid Bobby. I wasn't much older than her when I lost my mom. We can't leave her alone and I'm sure as hell not taking her hunting with us. So you got any bright ideas? Mention child services and I will fucking kill you!"

Sam spoke up, "Dean why don't we raise Julie? When we have to hunt Bobby can look after her. What do you think?"

Dean was thoughtful a second, "It's up to Julie. If she wants to stay with us then I'm ok with it?"

It was just after midnight when Dean, Sam, and Bobby woke up to the sound of whimpering and crying. Dean got up quickly and made his way downstairs where Julie was sleeping on the couch. He turned on the light and rubbed her back soothingly, "It's alright it was only a bad dream. I've got you. I'm here I've got you. Can you wake up for me Julie?"

Julie opened her eyes and cried into Dean's shoulder. In between sobs she sniffled, "Don't leave me."

Dean rested his chin in her hair, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Before Julie fell asleep again she said quietly, "I want to stay here."

Dean nodded sleepily, "I told you aren't going anywhere. Now go to sleep."

Julie nodded her head and fell asleep with her head on Dean's shoulder. In the morning Bobby came downstairs and saw the two of them like that. The old hunter tried to figure out the last time he had seen Dean so relaxed when he was sleeping. He shook the question off and covered the two of them with a blanket. Then he started gathering the fixing for pancakes. He knew Julie was probably starving considering she slept through dinner last night.

When Julie woke up she went over to the old hunter, "Hi."

Bobby smiled, "Well good morning. Did you get back to sleep alright after Dean went down there with you?"

Julie nodded, "I guess I was a little afraid of the dark."

Bobby nodded and made a mental note to get a nightlight if Julie was going to stay with them. He turned back to the pancakes and asked, "Hey you want to help me make breakfast for Dean and Sam?"

Julie nodded, "I used to help mommy make breakfast for daddy all the time. Can I crack the egg?"

Bobby smiled and set Julie up on the counter, "Listen Julie I have a question for you. How do you feel about Dean, Sam, and me?"

Julie's lower lip quivered. She looked like she was about to cry, "I like you guys but I miss my mommy and daddy."

Bobby hugged the little girl, "I know you do. I'm just asking would you be ok living with me, Sam, and Dean."

Julie nodded, "I want to stay here with Dean."

A big smile lit up the old hunter's face, "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that kiddo. Now when those two sleepy heads wake up we'll have go to the store and get you some things. My house isn't exactly kid friendly. What's your favorite color?"

Julie answered happily, "Blue"

Bobby smiled, "Good to know. Why don't I finish breakfast and you go wake up Sam and Dean ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean rolled over from his place on the couch and grunted when he felt a slight weight on his chest. He opened one eye, "Christ did Bobby send in the hounds?"

Julie giggled and bounced on Dean's chest, "Dean! Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes and muttered, "Ok I'm up. I'm up. I'm up."

Julie got off of Dean and ran upstairs to go wake Sam up. Bobby saw Dean was alone in the living room and said, "Dean about Julie I asked if she wanted to stay and she said yes. Now soon as Sam gets up you can take her to pick out clothing, food, and a bunch of toys for her to play with. I will start fixing up the other guestroom so she has somewhere to sleep. I'll go and pick a bed out for her this evening. Can you and Sam handle watching her until I get back?"

Dean started to answer when Sam came downstairs with Julie. Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and said teasingly, "Bobby I thought it was annoying when you sent your dog to wake me and Dean up. Then I met this little monkey."

Bobby laughed as he handed Sam and Dean each a cup of coffee. He then turned to Julie and asked, "Do you want milk or Juice with your pancakes little one?"

Julie answered in a small voice, "Milk plea…"

Bobby nodded and poured it into a small glass. He then handed it to her and set to work cutting up her pancakes. Halfway through breakfast Dean was surprised that Julie climbed into his lap. He smiled at her as she curled into his chest, "Sam and I are going to take you shopping once you get washed up and dressed. How does that sound?"

Julie giggled and asked, "Does that mean I get to stay?"

Dean nodded around the lump in his throat. Julie hugged him tightly her head resting on his shoulder. Bobby spoke up, "Well since everyone is done eating I'm going to take Julie and help her get dressed. Then you boys can take her shopping."

Sam and Dean nodded but as soon as Bobby started to take Julie from Dean the little girl started to cry. Dean spoke from his chair and looked the sobbing child in the eyes, "Julie Bobby isn't going to hurt you I promise. Sam and I will be right here when you come out. Can you smile for me?"

Julie sniffled, "I want to stay with you."

Dean sighed sadly, "I know you do kiddo but you got to be a big girl for me. Let Bobby help you get dressed. I promise I won't leave this room until you come out with Bobby."

Julie nodded and allowed Bobby to help her get dressed. When Bobby carried Julie back into the kitchen Dean and Sam took her out to the car. Dean had to let Sam drive his car because Julie didn't have a car seat and she refused to sit on Sam's lap. When they reached the store Dean picked Julie up and then set her down. He agreed to let her walk inside the store so long as she stayed close to them. Dean smiled, "Alright kiddo we got a choice here. We got to get clothes, food, toys, and a car seat. What you want to do first?"

Sam spoke up, "Dean I can get the food shopping done and grab the car seat; if you take her to look at clothes and toys."

Dean nodded, "Alright we can meet at the checkout counter."

Once Dean had grabbed Julie six shirts, a blue sun dress, and four pairs of pants he smiled at her, "Alright the clothes are done. Now we…"

Dean was cut off when he realized Julie wasn't next to him anymore. He turned around trying not to panic. He then found her standing in front of the stuffed animals display bin. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her to his chest, "Don't you ever do that to me again! Julie do you know how worried you had me just now…"

Dean stopped ranting when he heard Julie sniffle, "I sorry. Please don't hate me Dean."

He felt terrible for yelling at her. He never meant to make her cry. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, "Hey, hey, hey. Shh you're alright. I got you. I'm not mad. You just gave me quite a scare back there kiddo. Now let's get you some toys to play with ok."

Julie sniffed a couple of times, "Dean scared?"

Dean nodded, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I don't ever want to think about something bad happening to you. Now any of these stuffed toys catch your eye?"

Julie nodded her head excitedly, "That big bear."

Dean looked at where she was pointing and picked up the huge bear. After grabbing a few more toys Dean asked, "Do you want to get some books while we are here?"

Julie nodded and grabbed a ton of picture books and a stack of short stories. It was almost noon by the time Dean and Julie met up with Sam in the checkout line. Sam saw the tear streaks on Julie's cheeks and mouthed, "What happened?"

Dean just shook his head and mouthed back, "I'll tell you later."

Julie was sound asleep against Dean's shoulder by the time they reached the impala. Sam starts to unload the car seat so they could place her in it but Dean shook his head, "Just let her sleep. I got her you drive."

Sam nodded his head once and finished loading up the car. Julie was still asleep when they reached Bobby's house. Sam opened the door for Dean so it was easier for him to carry Julie in the house. Bobby smiled at the older hunter, "Looks like the little monkey is ready for a nap. Go lay her down in my bedroom while we unload the car."

Dean carried Julie into Bobby's bedroom and gently went to lay her down on the soft bed. Julie stirred, "Dean? Where are we?"

Dean kissed her head picking up on her slight amount of fear, "Just at Bobby's. I got to put you down for a little bit. Are you going to take your nap like a big?"

Julie whimpered but nodded her head. Gave her a small hug and started to hum smoke on the water to her until she fell asleep again. It wasn't until he heard a soft sob coming from the bedroom that Dean remembered something he forgot at the store. He mumbled under his breath, "Fuck I forgot the nightlight."

Bobby grabbed his coat heading to the store to get the nightlight. Dean had already run into the old hunter's bedroom. Sam took off upstairs and grabbed funny looking teddy bear out of his duffle. When Sam reached Bobby's room Dean was cradling Julie to his chest tightly rocking her back and forth. Sam handed the four year old the strange teddy bear, "This was my teddy bear when I was a kid. Dean cut a hole in the back of it to fit a flashlight inside of it. It was my nightlight. You can sleep with it if you want."

Julie took the bear and squeezed it tightly; the tiny light that shinned from it bringing her comfort. Dean rubbed the little girl's back soothingly, "You were a very big girl. It's ok to be afraid sometimes. I was afraid at the store today when I couldn't find you. You think you can go back to sleep? Sam and I promise to stay right here with you."

Once Julie was asleep again Sam smiled, "Dude I thought you would tease me like crazy for the bear."

Dean shook his head, "You carry that around with you? How long you carried that in your bag? I made that for you when you were three."

Sam blushed, "I took it with me to Stanford. It's been at the bottom of my duffle ever since the night I packed. Don't laugh at me but I slept with it the whole time you were in hell."

Dean hugged his brother for once ignoring their no chick flick moments rule, "Come here bitch."

Sam rested his head on his older brother's shoulder, "I've missed you so much Jerk."

The two brothers fell asleep with their arms around each other and Julie in between them. Bobby came home and covered the three of them up with a blanket. He then plugged the nightlight into the wall and muttered under his breath, "Sleep well you idiots."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up an hour later to the sound of his phone ringing. He rolled over and answered it quickly before it could wake Sam or Julie. He answered groggily, "Hey Ellen what did you find for us?"

Ellen answered, "A bunch of friends of your dad's need help on a hunt. It's about four hours away from Bobby's. They thought it was only a simple salt and burn but it's gotten pretty ugly. Can you and Sam help out?"

Dean looked over at Julie's sleeping form thoughtful for a second before he answered, "Yeah we can be there. I just have to…"

Ellen heard Dean trail off and spoke gently, "Dean what do you have to do? Is Sam ok?"

Dean swallowed and cleared his throat, "Sam and I are fine. Ellen it's just that... we recently found a little problem."

Ellen sighed, "Dean if you and Sam have things to handle I can send somebody…"

Dean cut Ellen off, "Bobby, Sam, and I will be there. I just have to make a call first."

Once Dean hung up the phone he looked up at the ceiling, "Castile. Sam and I need to go on a hunt and we need a favor. Please come on down."

Everything was silent for awhile but then Dean heard the flutter of wings, "Hello Dean."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

Castile looked confused and spoke loudly, "I don't understand Dean. You say you and Sam are getting ready for a hunt but by the looks of things he seems to be asleep."

Dean frowned as Julie whimpered and stirred in her sleep. He ran a hand up and down the little girls back and whispered, "Keep it down Cas. Look how much do you know about kids?"

Castile shook his head, "The smaller sized humans; I don't know much of anything. All I know is some men call children chick magnets and that a woman seems to melt if you place one in their lines of sight."

Dean put his head in his hands trying to relax. Once he was calm he said, "Listen I'm going to cut to the chase. I need you to babysit."

The angel looked confused again, "I might not know much about humans but I'd say you, Sam, and Bobby are far past the age of needing a sitter."

Dean groaned, "Not for me, Sam, or Bobby. Cas I…"

Dean was cut off by a loud yawn and small voice, "Dean."

The younger hunter smiled, "Come here brown eyes."

Julie climbed into Dean's lap and rested her chin on his shoulder. She gazed at Castile with curious eyes, "Who that?"

Dean hugged Julie, "This is my friend Castile. You can call him Cas he's going to watch you for a few days. Cas this is Julie."

Julie didn't say anything for awhile. She wouldn't even look at Dean. That was when the younger hunter felt tears soaking through his shirt. He took a deep breath and shifted her so her head was in the crook of his neck. He then bounced her up and down, "Hush. It's alright I got you."

After awhile Julie's sobs subsided and she sniffled, "You promised you wouldn't leave. I'm sorry I got lost in the store. I'm sorry."

Dean cradled Julie to his chest, "Brown eyes look at me. I'm not mad at you. Sam, Bobby, and I just have a job to do. I promise that as soon as we are done with that job I will be right back here with you."

Julie sniffled, "I don't want you to go."

Eventually Julie's crying woke Sam up. The young hunter wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to give Julie a hug. Julie just whimpered and snuggled tighter into Dean's chest. Dean sighed and wiped Julie's tears away with his thumbs, "This job is only going to take a few days two weeks tops. Sam Bobby and I will be home as soon as we can I promise. Now let's go get you some lunch. How does a grilled cheese sound?"

Once Julie had finished her dinner Bobby came into the room and asked, "Hey do you want to go outside and play catch for a bit kiddo?"

Julie shook her head and clung tighter to Dean. The old hunter asked quietly, "Dean what's the matter with her? I mean I knew she really likes you but before she was at least willing to play."

Dean shook his head, "I got a call from Ellen. She needs you, me, and Sam to help with a job. I guess friends of dad's are having a hard time."

Bobby nodded understandingly, "I guess little tike didn't take it well. Dean she looks a little flushed. I'm going to go grab a thermometer. Dean looked concerned and nodded to the old hunter, "If she's sick I don't know if I should…"

Castile looked at Dean, "I will take good care of her. You have my word."

The younger hunter nodded, "I know you will Cas."

Bobby came back with the thermometer and had Dean stick it in the young girl's mouth. When it beeped Booby frowned, "101.2."

Dean rubbed the young girl's back, "I know you aren't feeling good. I think it's about time to get you ready for bed anyway. Sam, Bobby, and I have to leave soon but I will stay with you until you fall asleep."

Julie sniffled, "I don't want you to go."

Dean nodded, "I know you don't brown eyes but it's only for a little while. Sam can you go to the store and get some children's fever reducer and cough syrup."

Once Sam had gone to the store Dean picked Julie up and cradled her to his chest, "I know you had a bath last night but I think a warm bath might help your fever."

Julie nodded and Dean helped her into the tub. Once she was finished in the bath Dean wrapped her in a warm towel and dried her off. He then helped her into a pair of blue footy pajamas. Julie walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a copy of Robin Hood, "Will you read this to me Dean?"

The young hunter nodded and pulled Julie up onto her bed, "This was my favorite book when I was a kid to. I can only read on chapter tonight though brown eyes. I bet if you ask Cas he'll read to you though."

Before Dean had even finished the first Chapter Julie was sound asleep against his chest. He kissed her cheek and tucked her under the covers. He then went downstairs and found Castile sitting on the couch with Bobby.

Castile spoke up, "Dean is she going to be alright?"

Dean sighed, "She'll be fine Cas. Just make sure she takes her medicine and gets a lot of rest. Make sure when you put her to bed you turn on her nightlight and she won't go to sleep without her teddy bear. I told her if she asked nicely you would read her a couple chapters of Robin Hood. Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids. She likes apple juice Sam's picking up that stuff at the store. If for some reason she gets worse I don't care what time it is or that I'm on a hunt you call me, Sam, or Bobby. You are not to make any medical decisions by yourself Cas or so help me…"

Bobby put his hands on Dean's shoulders, "Dean why don't you go pack some of your stuff. I'm sure Cas will have everything under control."

Dean was busy packing when Sam came back with the medicine. He handed the bag to Bobby and then went to pack up his own things. When Sam, Dean and Bobby were ready to go Dean spoke calmly, "I just want to give Julie her medicine. Dean went upstairs to Julie's room hearing her soft congested snores. He smoothed the hair away from her face. Julie shivered and jerked away from the touch. Dean whispered soothingly, "Hey easy take it easy. It's only me. You got to wake up for minute. I want you to take some medicine."

Julie opened her eyes, "I don't want to. It tastes bad."

Dean sighed and rubbed Julie's arm, "I know it tastes like ass brown eyes. It will help you feel better though. If you take your meds for me right now I will have Cas bring you a glass of apple juice. How does that sound?"

Julie nodded her head eagerly and took the offered pills. Dean gave her one more hug, "I have to leave brown eyes. I will see you in a few days. Cas has my phone number. You can call me anytime you want. Now get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after Sam, Dean, and Bobby had left to go help Ellen Castile was sitting on the couch watching TV. He had check on Julie three times already and she seemed to be sleeping alright. He closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful silence. Twenty minutes later the silence was broken by the sound of soft crying from the bedroom.

Quickly he stood up and went into the room Julie was sleeping in. When Castile entered the room he saw Julie sitting up and crying. He turned on the light and stood beside her bed. Julie sniffled, "I had an accident. I'm sorry Cas."

The angel sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Julie wrapped her arms around Castile's neck and allowed him to pick her up. She then sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I tried to make it to the potty like a big girl."

Castile felt the young girl's tears soaking into his trench coat and patted her back warily, "Shh. It's alright. Let's just get you cleaned up and back to bed ok."

Julie sniffled some back relaxed into Castile's arms, "I don't feel good."

Castile made a mental note to check her temperature and give her more fever reducer before she went back to sleep, "I know you don't. Those wet pajamas can't be comfortable and you are due for more medicine anyway."

Julie nodded and rested her head on the angel's shoulder. He was concerned about the amount of heat he felt coming from her body. He sat her on the toilet seat and helped her out of her wet things. While he waited for the tub to fill he grabbed the snow white wash cloth and towel as well as the bedtime bath wash and body lotion. He had seen on TV. Somewhere that it helped babies sleep better at night. Once the tub was full he helped the small child into the tub and washed her. Once she was finished with her bath Cas toweled her off gently and rubbed some of the bedtime lotion on her sore feverish body. The he changed the sheets and help her into a new nightgown. Before he tucked her back in Castile got the thermometer, stuck it in her ear and waited for it to beep. He relaxed a little when he saw that it had gone down slightly from where it was when Dean had left. He poured the correct dosage of decongestant and fever reducer into a medicine cup and gave it to her.

Julie looked at the medicine in disgust, "I don't want to take it. Even Dean says it tastes like ass."

Castile sighed he closed his eyes to help himself remain calm knowing that getting upset wouldn't help anyone, "Julie it might taste bad but it will help you feel better. If you take your medicine like a big girl I'll read more of Robin Hood to you. You can also have a small glass of juice to make the taste go away."

Julie took a meds and Castile tucked her into bed again. He then went downstairs to get her juice. He filled the Sippy cup only halfway. He didn't want another accident to have to clean up later. He then brought the juice upstairs only to find Julie sound asleep clutching the two stuffed animals and a baby blue blanket to her chest.

Castile tucked the blankets more tightly around her and carded a hand softly through her hair. He then set the Sippy cup on the night side table and stepped out of the room to call Dean. After three rings Dean answered, "Cas is Julie ok?"

The angel spoke calmly, "Yeah she's alright. Her fever has gone down some."

The older hunter relaxed some and sighed, "Good. With any luck this is just some twenty four hour bug. Sam, Bobby, and I should be back in the morning. By the time we got here dad's friends had the son of a bitch under control. I think Ellen just wanted me to come out so she could check up on me."

Castiel asked, "If Julie wakes up again how do I get her to go back to sleep?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sing her a lullaby."

Castile hung up the phone and went to Julie's room again. He had just sat down in the old rocking chair when he heard quiet sniffling coming from the small child. He carded a hand through her hair and asked, "What's wrong?"

Julie sniffled, "Bad dream. I want Dean."

Castile sighed and pulled the crying child into his arms, "Dean will be home soon. You need to sleep."

Julie fisted her hands in the angel's trench coat, "Scared."

Castile rubbed circles on the frightened child's back and softly sang, "_Come stop your crying. It'll be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you. Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. You'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forevermore; you'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always."_

After awhile Julie stopped crying but she was still awake. She looked up at Castile with wide eyes, "Are you an angel?"

Castile sighed and went to lay Julie back on the bed, "Go to sleep."

Julie sat up in the bed, "You are an angel. Mommy always said angels watched out for us."

Castile nodded his head and pulled the covers up to the little girl's chin, "Go to sleep."

Before Castile could leave the room Julie called out to him, "Cas?"

The angel smiled and went back over to the bed, "Do you want me to stay here?"

Julie nodded her head quietly and slid over to make room for the angel. Castile sat down on the end of the bed and Julie snuggled closer into his side. The angel couldn't help but wrap his arms tightly around her as the four year old fisted a handful of his trench coat.


	5. Chapter 5

After Dean hung up the phone he went over to his bed. He sighed and lay down with his back to Sam pretending to sleep. Sam turned on his side so he was facing his brother's bed, "Dean?"

The older hunter grumbled, "Geeze Sam can't a guy get some sleep?"

Bobby looked up from the desk he was sitting at and said gruffly, "I'm gunna fill both your asses full of rock salt if you don't shut up and go to sleep."

Once Sam and Dean were asleep Bobby sat up watching the two brothers. He closed his eyes and remembered the night he first met the boys and realized just how close Dean was to his little brother

**Flashback: Bobby was sitting at his table in the kitchen reading the news paper when he heard the sound of Sam crying. He stood up and went into the room. So he wouldn't wake Dean the old hunter turned on one of the dimmer lights. What he saw melted his heart. Dean was sitting on the edge of his four year old brother's bed rubbing his back softly, "It's alright Sammy."**

**Bobby walked over to the bed, "Now what seems to be the problem?"**

**Dean spoke in a soft voice not taking his eyes off his little brother, "He had a nightmare. I accidently left his nightlight in the last hotel room we stayed in. I'm sorry Uncle Bobby. I tried to get him quieted so we wouldn't wake you…."**

**Bobby sat down on the small bed pulling Dean against him, "its ok Dean. I have an idea that may help your brother. Just sit tight with him a minute while I grab it ok."**

**Dean nodded and curled up closer to his little brother. When Bobby came back into the room he was carrying a ragged teddy bear in one hand and flashlight in the other. He smiled sadly at the two boys. Then he ripped a hole in the bear's bottom and stuck a flashlight inside of it.**

**He then quickly sewed the bear's bottom back up and handed the bear to Sam, "Here Sammy if you ever get scared of the dark just squeeze this bear and the flashlight will turn on, ok."**

**Sam took the bear and held it to his chest then whimpered, "Can Dean stay with me?"**

**Bobby nodded and pulled Dean close to his chest then settled on the bed himself, "It'll be ok Sammy. Dean and I are here with you. Just go to sleep. No more bad… End flashback:**

Bobby was shaken from his memories by what sounded like someone choking on broken glass. He turned on the light and looked around the room. What the old hunter saw warmed his heart Dean was asleep crying into his pillow. Bobby stood up and touched the younger hunter's shoulder, "Dean?"

After a couple of gentle shakes Dean shot up from the bed shaking and dripping with sweat. Bobby had to take a few steps away from the bed to avoid having a knife shoved into his chest. He spoke softly, "Dean it's alright. It's just me. It was only a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

Dean shook his head, "It was just a nightmare. Sorry I woke you Bobby."

Bobby started to say more but the older hunter just rolled over so his back was to Bobby and pretended to be asleep. Bobby went to go sit down at his desk again when he heard Dean trying to muffle his sobs with his pillow. The old hunter grumbled under his breath, "Balls"

He knew there was only one person who could make Dean open up when he felt this way and that was his little brother. Quickly and quietly he shook Sam's shoulder, "Sam?"

The youngest hunter groaned, "What time is it?"

Bobby frowned, "Your brother seems upset about something. I don't know what it is. He tried to pull some bull crap on me that it was nothing. It's bad enough that he's actually crying Sam. I'm gunna step out and get some coffee; you go talk to your idiot brother."

Sam didn't say anything he just stood up and went over to his older brother's bed, "Dean?"

Dean rolled over on his side so he was facing his little brother. He tried to hide his red eyes, "What is it?"

Sam sat on the end of his older brother's bed and looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't try and give me that 'you're fine' crap. You aren't. You haven't been for a long time."

Dean frowned, "Go back to bed."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, "You don't look fine Dean. You're my brother."

Dean groaned, "I'm fine. I don't need to talk. I need to sleep."

Sam glared at his brother but his eyes softened when he realized just how scared and upset his brother was, "Dean if this is about what happened to you in the pit…"

Dean swallowed a couple of times convulsively, "If I tell you what I did… promise me you won't think I'm a monster."

Sam set his hand on his brother's shoulder. He didn't care about Dean calling him a girl. He knew that Dean needed the comfort, "Dean you can tell me."

Dean took several deep breaths before he continued, "It wasn't four months; it was forty years."

Sam looked confused, "Dean it's only been four months. Believe me I know how long you were in hell…."

Dean looked away from Sam when he said, "It was only four months up here; down there I don't know it felt like forty years. I don't know why but time is different. They carved. They sliced. They tore at me in ways you wouldn't even…. Until there was nothing left. Then at the end of every day, every one I would be whole again; so they could start over and Alastair at the end of every day would come over and make me an offer. He'd take me off the rack if I put souls on. Everyday I'd tell him to stick it where the sun shines. For forty years I told him…. And then I couldn't do it anymore Sammy. I got off that rack and God help me I start ripping souls apart."

Sam turned his brother so he had to look at him, "Dean you were in hell. You held out for forty years that's more than anyone would have…."

Dean cut his brother off and tried to force back the unwanted tears but one slipped down his cheek anyway, "How I feel inside me…. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

Sam didn't know what to say. Dean was his older brother the strong one of the two of them and he was crumbling to pieces. When Bobby came back he found Dean had cried himself to sleep in Sam's arms. Bobby carried the tray of coffees over to the bed, "Sam what happened?"

Sam sighed and took his cup of coffee to steady his shaking hands, "His nightmare was just really bad. I don't think I'm going to get much more sleep tonight."

Bobby sensed there was something more going on but didn't pressure, "Goodnight Sam."

Sam nodded and tucked the blankets more tightly around his brother. Softly he whispered in Dean's ear, "It's all going to be ok."


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean, Sam and Bobby returned to salvage yard Dean was met with a squealing three year running into his legs. Dean smiled and scooped her up smoothing back her hair to check for a fever, "Hey brown eyes. Did you have fun with Cas, how are you feeling?"

Julie's eyes grew wet with tears and she clung to Dean tighter, "Missed you. Cas yelled at me."

Dean sighed and rubbed Julie's back, "I missed you to kiddo. Now just relax. I'm here. I think somebody needs a little nap."

Julie lifted her head from Dean's shoulder fighting back a yawn, "No. No nap. Not tired. Play with me Dean. Please?"

Dean shook his head and laughed when he saw the puppy dog eyes, "Alright. Just put those away. You and Sam are gunna be the death of me one of those days."

Julie frowned and franticly clung to Dean tears welling in her eyes, "Dean no die. Please. I sorry…"

Dean rubbed Julie's back and wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Brown eyes I was making a joke. You didn't do anything wrong."

Julie whimpered, "Promise?"

Dean kissed Julie's forehead wiping away her unshed tears, "Promise. Why don't you go get the blocks out and we can play for a little while."

Julie allowed Dean to set her on the floor and ran to the toy chest. Once she pulled the blocks out she turned to Dean, "You build?"

Dean smiled at her, "Yeah. We can build a big tower to show Sam, Cas and Bobby. Is that what you want to do?"

Julie nodded and started stacking blocks up high in a big square. Dean started to pick up a block when Sam motioned him to come out of the room. Dean sighed and stood up, "I'll be right back sweetheart."

Once Dean was outside of the bedroom he asked in a frustrated voice, "What is it Sam? I'm trying to get Julie to take a nap."

Sam ran a hand up and down his face tiredly, "Dean that's just it. Castiel told me something happened while we were out. He said he had to put her in time out. That's why she was crying when we got back. How are we going to handle this? She threw a tantrum when you weren't here when she woke up."

Dean sighed and tried to stop a laugh, "That sounds like someone else I know who didn't like it when I was away either."

Sam scowled, "Dean I never threw tantrums when you and dad left me with other hunters or with Bobby. Dad never would have stood for that."

Dean laughed, "Oh you threw some tantrums Sammy I remember when dad took me on my first hunt and were so upset you screamed yourself hoarse. You actually kicked Bobby who was trying to keep you from running out the door. You had major separation anxiety issues…"

Sam started to say something when Bobby chimed in, "I remember that night. I think I know how to calm down Julie down to."

Dean, Bobby Sam entered Julie's bedroom. Dean knelt beside the two year old, "Julie look at me kiddo."

Julie set the block she had in her hand down. She tried to climb into Dean's lap but Bobby set her back on the floor. Julie started to cry, "Dean. Hug please."

Dean shook his head and spoke firmly, "Why did you hit Cas? That wasn't nice."

Julie sniffled, "I missed you."

Dean sighed, "Julie you can't hit people and scream just because you're upset."

Julie sobbed, "You mad at me?"

Dean shook his head fighting the urge to lift Julie into his arms and wipe away her tears, "No. I'm not mad. I want you to put away the blocks and get into bed. After your nap I want you to tell Cas you are sorry."

Julie nodded sadly and picked up the blocks. Once she did Bobby pulled the blanket over her. Dean turned out the light and left the room along with Sam and Bobby. Bobby sighed, "You are doing the right thing. She needs to learn how to handle her frustrations better."

Dean threw his hands up in the air, "How is this going to calm her down? Bobby she was crying."

The old hunter smiled sadly at Dean, "Promise she will calm down. Once she tells Castiel she is sorry then we can work on the separation issue. In about an hour she should wake up from her nap."

When Julie woke up from her nap she saw that Castiel was sitting beside her bed. She spoke in a soft voice, "Cas I sorry."

The angel lifted Julie into his arms surprised how nice it felt to have her settled there, "All is forgiven."

Julie rested her head on the angel's shoulder, "Promise."

Castile nodded, "Yes. Now let's get you some lunch."

Castiel carried Julie downstairs and Sam handed her a sandwich and a glass of milk, "There you go. Dean will be down in a minute."

Dean came into the living room and sat down on the couch. He smiled at Julie, "Brown eyes. Come here a minute."

Julie finished her food and climbed into Dean's lap, "I told Cas I sorry."

Dean kissed Julie's head, "I know. I'm proud of you. I need you to know something though. I might have to go away for a few days again."

Julie started to cry again clinging to Dean's neck, "No leave."

Dean sighed, "Brown eyes look at me. Even when I have to leave I will always, always come home. I promise. You don't have to be scared when Sam, Bobby and I leave. Cas will take care of you. If you miss me you can tell Cas and he has my cell phone. You don't have to be afraid of anything."

Julie sniffled, "Really, promise?"

Dean nodded, "As long as I'm around nothing bad is gunna happen to you. I promise. Can you smile for me kiddo?"

Later that night Dean had just finished combing Julie's hair, "Alright little one bedtime. Want me to read to you?"

Julie shook her head, "No."

Dean looked confused, "What? You don't want a bedtime story? Are you sure? I don't mind reading to you."

Julie nodded, "Sing. Please."

Dean shook his head, "I'm not much of the singing type Brown eyes. Why don't you just pick out a bedtime story? I'll read your favorite book."

Julie whined and gave Dean the puppy dog eyes, "Please."

Dean nodded and sat down on the end of the bed, "Ok put those away. I will sing something. Are you comfortable?"

Julie smiled widely, "Love you."

Dean kissed Julie's head and softly sang, "_I hear the wind across the plain. A sound so strong that calls my name. It's wild like the river. It's warm like the sun. Yeah it's here this is where I belong. Under the starry skies where eagles have flown this place is paradise. It's the place I call home. The moon on the mountain whispers through the trees. The waves on the water let nothing come between this and me. Everything I want is everything that's here. When we're all together there's nothing to fear. Where ever I wonder the one thing I've learned it's to here I will always, always return."_

Julie snuggled closer into Dean's side nodding off in sleep, "Love you."

Dean rubbed Julie's back softly before sliding out from under the covers and handing her the two teddy bears and turning on her nightlight, "Goodnight. Love you to Brown eyes. See you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later Dean was sitting at Bobby's desk trying to find information on a possible case. The house was quiet Bobby was picking up parts to fix a car for a customer and Sam had taken Julie to the park and to see a movie for the day. The younger hunter sighed and ran a hand down his face. It hadn't been long when he heard Sam's ring tone on his phone. He answered it quickly, "Hey. How was the movie- there was a what? No Sam I don't give a crap about the car! How is Julie? Hospital! Which one? Dam it!

Sam took a deep breath, "Dean. Calm down. The ambulance is taking her sax falls general hospital. She is unconscious but her pulse is steady and strong. They are loading her up now. I have to go with her. Call Bobby. He can give you directions to the hospital. Dean she's gunna be ok."

Dean hung up the phone tears pricked at his eyes and his hands were shaking violently as he dialed Bobby's cell number. After three rings Bobby answered, "Dean is everything ok? You seem a little shaken up."

Dean snapped, "I'm not ok! Julie is in the hospital Bobby. She and Sam were in a car accident! Some bastard ran a red light. Sam told me she had to be taken in an ambulance. Bobby an ambulance! Tell me how in heaven's name you plan on making that one speck of ok?"

Bobby sighed, "Calm down you idjit. What hospital is the little tike at?"

Dean swallowed several times before he answered, "Sax falls general. Do you know how to get there?"

Bobby spoke firmly, "Don't think for a minute I'm letting you drive there yourself. I'll drop the stuff back at the house and the two of us will drive over there."

When Dean and Bobby pulled into the hospital parking lot Dean was fighting back tears. The old hunter squeezed his shoulder, "Dean she'll be ok. She's a Winchester. She'll be just fine."

Dean coughed and looked confused, "Bobby Julie is not a Winchester. Her parents were murdered by that demon a month ago. She has no family."

Bobby slapped Dean on the back and growled, "Family don't end with blood boy. Julie means the world to you and Sam- I'll be dammed if she hasn't wormed her way into my heart to."

Dean sighed, "Bobby I didn't mean…"

Bobby grumbled, "Save it. Let's go see how the little tike is doing."

Dean and Bobby made their way to the front desk and asked to see Julie. Dean was a nervous wreck so Bobby did the talking. The young nurse thumbed through the computer files, "She's in intensive care right now. We are only letting family in right now. Her aunt is with her now. She didn't mention any uncles any brothers and she isn't married. Mr. Singer what is your relationship to Julie?"

Dean felt his throat jump into his throat. He felt like he was going to be sick Julie's aunt was here at the hospital. Julie's blood relative was here. Bobby could tell Dean was losing control he set his hand on his shoulder, "its gunna be ok Dean. Let's just find Sam and regroup. Ok. Take it easy."

Dean started to answer when Sam came over to him and Bobby. He saw the hurt look on his brother's face, "I guess they told you exactly what they told me when they brought her out of surgery?"

Bobby nodded, "Why don't the three of us head to the salvage yard and try and figure this out ok. Dean there is nothing we can do right now. The best thing we can do is just head home get some rest and look this situation fresh in the morning."

Dean hid his face in his hands and snapped harshly, "I'm not going anywhere until I know that Julie is ok! Bobby no family came forward for months! Nothing! How are we supposed to know if this woman is who she say she is?"

Bobby sighed and put his arm around Dean in a comforting way, "The doctors checked everything out. Everything looks legal. If this woman is her aunt then this is the best place for her."

Sam squeezed his brother's shoulder, "Dean I'm so sorry. If I had been paying more attention…"

Bobby grumbled, "Some asshole ran a red light. That isn't your fault Sam. Playing the blame game isn't going to get us anywhere."

Once Sam, Dean and Bobby got back to the salvage yard Dean went into Julie's room sat down in the rocking chair holding Julie's teddy bears in his arms. Sam came into the room, "Hey. Want a beer? Dean? You ok?"

Dean shook his head silently and held the teddy bears closer. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed. He hadn't seen his brother in this bad of a shape since their dad died, "Dean. Come on man. You're scaring me."

Dean snapped angrily, "Dam it! Dam it! I promised her. Sammy I promised her."

Sam saw the tear that ran down his older brother's cheek, "Promised her what?"

Dean sighed and swiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek, "I promised nothing bad would happen to her as long as I was around. I promised she didn't have to be afraid."

Sam nodded and gave his brother a hug, "Dean Julie is going to be ok. The doctor I spoke to said she had a broken wrist and a slight concussion but she was awake. When I asked to see her they told me that they were only letting family in and that her aunt was with her."

At the hospital Julie was laying in the cold unfamiliar bed tears coursing down her cheeks. Her arm hurt her head hurt and she wanted Dean. A young woman smoothed back her hair away from her face, "Julie sweet heart come here."

Julie shied away from the young woman, "Who are you? Where's Dean?"

The young woman kissed Julie's hair, "I'm your aunt Grace sweetie. You were in an accident. Soon as the doctor signs the paperwork you are coming home with me."

Julie whimpered, "Want Dean."

Grace gave her niece a hug, "Whose Dean sweetheart?"

Julie sobbed, "He promised he would take care of me. He and Sammy saved me from bad men that killed mommy and daddy."

Grace rubbed Julie's back, "Shh. It's ok. Shh. I'll let the doctors know that if Dean comes in he's allowed to see you ok. Just rest now."

Three days later Bobby pulled Sam aside, "I'm worried about Dean. He hardly has left Julie's room and his beer in take has sky rocketed. I was worried the day boys brought her here that something like this would happen. Dean got too attached and now that she has family we are going to have to…"

Sam snapped, "Have to what? Bobby we can't just let this woman take her. How do we know she's family we don't know this woman. She could be a demon or something else worse. If we don't get her back it's going to kill Dean. These few months since we found Julie and were taking care of her were the most alive he's been."

Bobby sighed and set his hand on the youngest Winchester's back, "Sam of course I'm going to check things out before Julie goes home. If things check out and this woman is the little tike's aunt we will cross that bridge when we come for it. For right now let's just focus on getting Dean back on his feet. You stay with him. I'll go get him some food."

Sam smiled shakily, "Thanks Bobby. You don't have to do this."

Bobby clapped Sam on the back, "Family don't end with blood you idjit."


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen was washing dishes before close at the Road house, "Jo? Johanna Beth?"

The young woman turned towards her mom, "Oh. Mom I'm sorry. I just was…"

Ellen sighed, "Thinking. I know. What's on your mind?"

Jo took a deep breath, "Mom Bobby called a few days back and… do you remember Dean said that he and Sam had a little problem to take care of before they could come help us? That little problem wasn't demon, ghost or monster related at all. It was a four year old girl."

Ellen gasped and dropped the plate into the sink, "Oh God. Why didn't you tell me? How long has she been with them? What else did Bobby tell you?"

Jo's eyes filled with tears, "Bobby said they found the little girl's aunt and that Julie is in the hospital because of a car accident. Dean's about ready to have a nervous breakdown because they won't let him see her. We have to do something."

Ellen nodded, "I can run the Road house by myself for a few days. You drive on up to Bobby's and see what you can do."

Twelve hours later Jo pulled into Bobby's driveway. The older hunter smiled sadly at her, "How you been Jo?"

The young woman cracked her neck to get the kinks out of it, "Where's Dean?"

Bobby angled his neck in the direction of Julie's room, "He's in a bad way. Jo he hardly eats. He just sits in the rocking chair with Julie's teddy bears in his lap humming Metallica."

Jo felt tears fall down her cheek and she wiped them away angrily, "Dam it! Bobby this isn't fair! Hasn't he been through enough?"

Bobby sighed and set his hand on her shoulder, "I know Jo. He's been through hell and back literally."

Jo didn't answer she just went into the room Bobby said Dean was in. She rapped on the door twice and then entered, "Hey."

Dean looked at the floor and mumbled, "Jo."

The young woman nodded, "Bobby told me. I didn't want you to be alone."

Dean rested his head on Jo's shoulder, "I promised I would always be there to protect her. I promised she didn't ever have to be afraid as long as I was around. I guess I lied again…"

Jo sighed and rubbed Dean's back gently before pushing him back a little bit, "Hey. Don't talk like that. We will find away to get you in to see her."

Dean croaked, "Where you going?"

Jo smiled sadly, "To get you something to eat. I'll come back."

Dean nodded and let the young woman stand up. Jo kissed Dean's forehead and quickly left the room. As soon as Jo was in the kitchen she started slamming cupboard doors and then slammed a pot on the stove top before slamming a can of chicken soup on the counter and pouring the soup into the pot and turning on the burner. Sam came up behind her, "Jo. When did you get here?"

The young woman didn't answer she just poured a small amount of soup into the coffee mug and took it into Julie's room. She sat down on the bed, "Dean? Can you please try and eat some of this soup for me."

Dean started to say no but then he caught sight of the worry on her face and nodded. Jo handed Dean the cup but then she saw how shaky his hands were, "Here let me help you."

Dean sighed, "Jo you don't have to do this. I can eat."

Jo shook her head and lifted a spoonful of soup to Dean's lips, "Shush. Just eat."

Dean ate half of the mug of soup before he felt exhaustion begin to over take him. Jo saw this and whispered, "Let me help you to your room. You'll probably sleep better in a bed."

Dean sighed and started to protest but Jo hoisted his arms over her shoulders anyway, "Bed. Sleep. You need it. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Dean mouthed Julie's name and he shook with silent sobs. The young woman climbed into the bed with him pulling him to her chest, "We will get her back Dean. I don't know how but we will. Shh… I promise."

Three hours later Bobby called an old friend of his at the hospital, "Listen Judy I know what the rules are but Dean and Sam and I are just as much family to that little girl as whoever her aunt is. Dean is on the edge of total nervous breakdown. I'm not asking you to let us take her home. I'm just asking for five minutes. Please."

Judy sighed, "I could lose my job for this but after visiting hours you guys can come in and visit with her for a little while."

Bobby smiled, "Thank you. I owe you one."

Judy laughed, "I'm doing it for Dean and Sam. Not for you. What those boys did getting rid of the spirit in my daughter's house I owe it to them. Goodnight Bobby. I run the night shift so I will be able to let you guys into her room. Just when you come in Make sure you ask to speak to me."

Once Bobby got off the phone he went into the living room, "I found something that might get Dean to snap out of it. I spoke to a friend of mine at the hospital. You and Dean did a hunt for a daughter a few years back and she agreed to allow you me and Dean to see Julie for a little while. Now we can't take her home with us because Grace is her aunt but at least they will get to spend some time together. I did some research and Julie's aunt lives in Sioux falls so maybe I can talk Grace into letting Julie spend Christmas and New Year's Eve with us."

Later that night Dean, Sam, and Bobby drove to the hospital. Once they got out of the car they asked to speak with Judy. The kind old woman led them into Julie's hospital room. Dean knelt beside the bed and whispered, "Hey brown eyes."

Julie's eyes opened sleepily, "D…"

Dean nodded and he wrapped Julie into a gentle hug, "I'm here brown eyes. Sam and Bobby are here to. How are you feeling?"

Julie sniffled, "Arm hurt. Head hurt."

Dean kissed Julie's forehead and climbed up into the bed with her, "Will a snuggle help?"

Julie nodded and cuddled into Dean's chest. Bobby smiled at the sight and went over to Julie, "Somebody at home missed you very much."

Julie's smile widened when Bobby pressed the two teddy bears into her arms, "Thank you Bobby."

The old hunter smiled, "No problem sweet pea. "

Sam got closer to the bed, "You gave me quite a scare kiddo."

Julie saw the tear run down Sam's cheek and struggled out of Dean's hold, "Don't cry Sammy. Love you."

Sam smiled, "Love you to kiddo. We all love you."

Before Julie fell asleep she whispers into Dean's neck, "Dean?"

Dean smiles at the little girl in his arms, "Hmm…"

Julie cuddles closer to Dean, "We're family right? We'll always be together right?"

Dean kisses Julie's hair and rubbed her back in small circles, "Sometimes you try your hardest and… things don't work out the way you want them to."

Dean stops talking when he feels tears soaking his shirt he rocks Julie in his arms softly singing,

"_Somebody wants you. Somebody needs you. Someone is searching for your heart alone. Someone is dreaming, waiting and watching. Someone is coming to take you home. Time it will fly like the sun through the sky. What once was hello turns to goodbye. Tomorrow is hear now sings in your ear now. Child of my heart your life is your own. Never you fear now your path it is clear now. Someone who loves you is taking you home. Someone who loves you is taking you home."_

Once Julie fell asleep Dean still kept rocking her. Sam set his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Dean Bobby said that Julie's aunt lives near the salvage yard. I'm sure if we talked to her and explained."

Dean cut his brother off, "For the love of God! Sam you just can't expect me to let that woman take her! I don't care if she is her aunt did you see how scared and upset Julie was before I got her to sleep? She needs me. I…"

Sam finished for his brother, "You need her to. I know that. Bobby is gunna see if she can spend Christmas with us and New Year's that way it's easier on all of us."

Dean snapped, "You think another two months is gunna make a difference Sam! I love Julie like she was my own little girl. Losing her is gunna be the hardest thing I've ever done. I've been tore apart by hell hounds. I was carved up in hell for thirty years. I've seen thousands of horrible things. None of that compares to the thought of saying goodbye to Julie in two months. No of it even compares. So tell me how do you plan on making that alright?"


End file.
